The Internet provides many platforms for users to exchange information, such as social media applications, blogs, chat rooms, Internet forums or message boards, ratings systems where users can provide remarks about an entity's products and/or services, and/or the like. The same users of such platforms also use the Internet to conduct online transactions with entities, such as online banking, online purchasing of products and/or services, and/or the like.